Solo una etapa
by Centric Yukino
Summary: Pero nunca seria capaz correr a su hermano de la casa, después de todo, lo mas probable es que fuera... "Una etapa... eso es todo". Si es un Asakiku pero es mas o menos el pov de Yao


Ya había pasado tanto tiempo caminando de ida y vuelta en el mismo lugar del pasillo que juraría ya estaba dejando marcas, pero no podía evitarlo, ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana.

Kiku debía haber llegado desde hacia muchas horas a casa _"¿Que tanto puede tardar una fiesta de graduación?" _Claro, pudo imaginarse que se tomaría su tiempo, después de todo el y Kiku habían peleado de nuevo, sobre la universidad que cursara, en la víspera de su gradación.

¿Que era lo que llevaba su hermano a comportarse de esa manera? Nunca lo había visto así de insolente con el. Desde que empezó el tercer año su pequeño hermano había cambiado mucho. No quería decirle a donde iría por mas que se lo exigiera, llegaba tarde a comer o a cenar, ya no le hacia caso y siempre estaba en desacuerdo con el. Lo peor de todo fue el día en que llego tarde y con una perforación en la oreja. No podría contar las veces que pelaron por ello desde el primer día, las veces que lo amenazo y las veces que Kiku no escucho.

Pero nunca seria capaz de correr a su hermano de la casa, después de todo, lo mas probable es que fuera... _"Una etapa... eso es todo"_

Escucho un motor, probablemente de motocicleta. Detuvo su andar en el pasillo para estar de frente a la puerta y esperar a que su hermano entrara.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, alzo la vista y lo vio, dejo caer los hombros al haber sido atrapado. "¡Kiku, te pedí que no llegaras tarde aru!" exclamo con fuerza, olvidando el practicado discurso que tenia en su mente.

No respondió nada y camino hacia el pasandolo para subir a su habitación "¡Kiku!" antes de llegar a las escaleras lo tomo del brazo "¡¿Tomaste? ¡No puedes llegar asi a la casa! ¡¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar aru? ¡Te espere para cenar por tu graduación!"

Kiku se negaba a verlo a los ojos con una expresión de molestia al ser detenido. Yao no podía creer que se tratara del mismo chico dulce que el conocía, siempre preocupandose por los demás, callado y respetuoso, su pequeño hermano "¡Muy bien aru! ¡Espero que te hayas divertido aru! ¡Por que no saldrás de esta casa, para nada a menos que sea conmigo!"

"¡No!" Su mano fue agresivamente alejada de su agarre "¡Tu no eres mi padre! ¡Ni siquiera eres mi hermano! ¡No me puedes decir que hacer!"

_¡Ni siquiera eres mi hermano! _"...Kiku" Un horrible sentimiento lo invadió incapaz de seguir al chico que subía las escaleras.

Entro a la cocina y sentó frente a la mesa, un pequeño pero muy bien decorado pastel y varios panecillos la adornaban "Felicidades... hice muchos minpao para cenar aru" susurro despacio.

A los 10 minutos ya no había nada en aquella mesa. Limpiaba el plato en el que había comido. Unos ruidos le advirtieron que Kiku seguía despierto, hubiera sido mucho mejor si se hubiera dormido en cuanto subió a su habitación. Ahora no se siente nada bien y no ayudaron las frías palabras que le había dicho. Y en el marco de la puerta sosteniendose el mismo para no subir, grito "¿!Es por culpa de ese chico Kirkland cierto aru? ¡Desde aquella vez que lo trajiste a casa solo has estado negandome! ¡Nunca me agrado aru! ¡El te corrompió! ¡Pero me alegra que ya no lo veras mas! Por fin nos alejaremos de esta ciudad y tendré a mi Kiku de vuelta"

Con anticipación miraba las escaleras, prácticamente podía ver como se acerba a ellas para bajar, el sonido de los pasos poco a poco llegando hasta el.

Ojos cafés llenos de enojo lo miraban de frente "¡¿Como puedes hablar así de el si ni siquiera lo conoces? ¡Como puedes decir que e me a corrompido!"

"Porque tu no eras así"

"¿Y como aseguras que me han corrompido? Solo porque deje de ser lo que tu esperabas que fuera... Y no soy _tu Kiku_"

"Ya no lo eres..."

Con la misma velocidad en la que había bajado subió de regreso a su habitación haciendo que la puerta resonara en toda la casa.

"_Todo volvera a la normalidad muy pronto Kiku" _Entro a su propia habitación con los hombros caídos, incluso el mismo se daba cuenta de su apariencia sin energías. Se recostó en la cama para mirar el techo, quien hubiera imaginado que vivir con un adolescente seria tan difícil.

Al cerrar los ojos se percato de ese sonido ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado ahí? El mismo sonido de motor que escucho cuando Kiku llego. Pasos apresurados resonaban en la casa, al principio no entendía que sucedía, hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse.

Nunca pensó que el fuera tan rápido a penas a unos metros de la puerta lo detuvo de seguir "¡¿Kiku? ¿Que rayos haces?"

"Yao, ya no pienso seguir dependiendo de ti, puedes vivir con tus estándares como te plazca ¡No pienso estudiar en China! ¡yo no soy algo que puedas moldear a tu gusto!" Sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo una maleta llena y su laptop.

"Eso es ridículo aru ¿Donde piensas vivir? ¿Vas trabajar? ¿En verdad crees que puedes lograr vivir así? Deja de hacer tonterías y regresa a la casa"

"¡No!" Cayo al piso al ser empujado "Adiós Yao" le dijo antes de correr de nuevo.

"Kiku espera" Se levanto con dificultad, pero con la esperanza de hacer que Kiku recobrara el sentido. Una imagen lo hizo parar en seco.

Ojos verdes que lo miraban directamente, sin titubeos, no tenían un sentimiento de satisfacción o burla, solo una mirada determinada. Acelero la motocicleta mientras Kiku se subía sin intenciones de mirar atrás. Arthur finalmente dejo de mirarlo y avanzo con rapidez lejos de la vista de Yao. A los segundos el sonido del ruidoso motor se disipo hasta que no pudo oírlo mas.

Callo de rodillas al piso, debía ser una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando.

Miro la calle vacía, incapaz de llorar realmente, la gravedad de su situación aun no llegando hasta el. Cerro sus puños en la tierra sin importarle que se ensuciara.

Todo esto pasaría y su querido hermano regresaría, solo tenia que esperar. Después de todo solo era una etapa.

"Solo es una etapa"

* * *

><p>Vi un video y pense holy fuck esto es bueno, lo unico en que baso este fic con el video es la parte de la fuga... fue awesome!<p> 


End file.
